Someone But Myself
by duskdrake50
Summary: This is a story I wrote when I was bored about my favorite Neopet I have. So far it is about a Bori who wants to be painted and strong. T to be safe, since I don't know quite where this story's going. I will update this summary when I know more about it.


My name is Dem. I am a blue Bori and was always happy being who I was, for the most part. A timid little plain blue Bori. I never wanted to be any other Neopet; I was quite happy spending my days in my neogarden planting Starry Sea-ferns. And playing with my only real friend, my cousin Arten.

I didn't want to be strong or painted or super intelligent.

Until I met that Uni. Then things started going wrong.

It all started when Kali, my owner, took me to Faerie City. She walked ahead with Oncacour to visit _Faerie Foods _and left me waiting by the door.

"Be right back," she said.

I was waiting near the door when a Uni came out from the shop. It was an island Uni. As she walked out the island Uni looked at me.

"Are you a newbie?" She asked.

"What? I-I-I don't think so." I feeling so shy I stuttered when I spoke to her. "My owner is about four months old," I said quietly.

"Okay," the island Uni said cheerfuly. "I just thought that you might be beacause you're.... well.... blue. I was yellow once. But my owner painted me when I was a month old." With that she turned and trotted off.

After she had left, I thought over her words. I never thought being blue was such a problem. Kali is not the richest owner, but she treats me and my siblings well. _Do I look like a new pet because I am blue?_ I wondered. As I sat there I counted the pets I saw parading past. _ A christmas Lupe, a pink Uni, a faerie Kougra, a royal Eyrie, a shadow Kougra, a spotted Gelert, a camouflage Shoyru. They are all painted pets. Am I the __**only**__ basic pet here? _

"Finally, I thought I had never seen a line SO long," Kali complained, coming out of the shop. "Dem, ready to go?"

"Yes," I said, surpressing a sigh. "I'm ready."

* * *

The next day Kali was out shopping again, but I decided to stay home. I sat at the window watching pets play, and again, so many of them were painted. I couldn't help wishing I were one of them. Instead of joining them like I usually did I stayed at the window telling myself that I was too tired to play.

"This is stupid," I told myself after a while. "Mopeing around on a day like this." And it _was_ a nice day. I finally forced myself to get up and go to Terror Mountain. I had always found it the easiest to think there.

As I walked the path I always did I found myself looking more critically at the pets I passed. Painted. Painted. Then, as I rounded the Ice Cream cart I saw a giant group of regular colored pets. _Finally!_ But as I walked by I heard a green Skeith whisper to his companion as I walked by. "Look at that Bori," he whispered. "She's only level one. What a weakling." He laughed.

_Would Arten stand for that? _I asked myself. I turned around angrily and used all my courage to meet his gaze.

"Oooh, what are you going to do, attack me?" he taunted. The rest of the Neopets in the group had turned around and were watching me as well.

As I looked at the Skeith I realized he must be at least a level 12 or so. I gulped. I was only level one, just like he had said. The skeith must have seen my fear and took a step closer. I backed up. Suddenly he pounced, like a giant kougra. He landed hard, right on top of me. I think he must have weighed three times as much as me. I yelped loudly with pain. The Skieth and the other Neopets laughed.

Somehow, I'll never know how I managed to do it but I got out from under him. I sprinted up the path and made a beeline for the Ice Caves. As I navigated up the slopes I could hear the Skeith behind me. _You can be faster then him, _I told myself. _You know Terror Mountain as like the back of your paw; you only spent half of your pethood here before canopus_sky found you and took you in. You can do this._ A dug my long claws in and made it to the top of the mountain first. I dashed into the saftey of the fir trees.

I heard the Skeith walking around but soon he grew bored of looking for me and headed back to the Ice Caves. He turned around at the enterence and yelled into the frigid air, "I'll find you, you vile little Bori. And when I do..." the rest of his threat was blocked out by strong fluries of snow. I shivered. And not from the cold. I was used to that.

**Author's Note: _That was a lot shorter then I wanted... I promise that I will make the next chapter longer._**


End file.
